dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
The Judge
The Judge is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. He is a Bookwielder and a white cat, and was a character in Dimensional Clash 8. Appearance The Judge is a small white cat with weird teeth and almost glaring eyes. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *The Judge can summon the spiritual Add-Ons Alpha, Omega and Epsilon. *Alpha is an offensive Add-On. **Omega is a supporting Add-On. **Epsilon is a buffing Add-On. Abilities *Conniving Aneurysm - An attack that gives off important damage. *Malicious Aneurysm - An attack that gives off incredible damage. *Unknown Sclerosis - An attack that gives off Muteness. *Untypical Sclerosis - An attack that gives off Blindness. *Purulent Sclerosis - An attack that gives off Poison. *Immediate Sclerosis - An attack that gives off Paralysis. Personality The Judge is an all-knowing character, having knowledge of some of the Clashers thanks to the Dimensionomicom. Pablo is very kind and sophisticated, often using big vocabulary. Pre-Clash Biography The Judge in the universe of OFF is the guardian of Zone 0, where he offers to tutor the Batter in the ways of violent confrontation. After successfully teaching the Batter he sends him off so that he may fulfill his mission, purifying the land. The Judge encounters the Batter multiple times during his adventure, one particular moment when the Judge was finding his brother Valerie, who is currently being possessed by Japhet, the Guardian of Zone 2. The Batter mercilessly kills both Japhet and Valerie, causing the Judge to go under mental shock. It's only at the end of the Batter's journey that the Judge confronts him and proceeds to battle him to avenge the fallen world the Batter has made. He succeeds in this, but was now alone. A few years after the events of OFF, the Judge amid his semi-depressed state is chosen by The Creator as a point of interest in the first Dimensional Clash. The Creator asks him to help create an Omniversual tome that will keep track of Clash and its events. He succeeds in this, and with the commission of Yog-Sothoth, the Dimensionomicon is created. Because of this, in return the Creator reanimates the Judge's brother, Valerie. The Judge, being part of the book's creation, voluntarily becomes one of the first Bookwielders, and becomes friends with the Creator, as well as become acquainted with other new Bookwielders and Omniversual Higher-Ups from Clash to Clash. Notable Actions Nirn The Judge helps Reitanna Seishin find her Other, Annatier, by bringing her to the Monitor Room in the Dimensional Codex and having her take residence there in order to keep an eye on Anna. In this clash, the Judge decides to give CDi Ganon the Dimensionomicom Volume 9. The Judge sees hope in Ganon, not only would Ganon be the last one to be thought of having the Dimensionomicom, but he also sees Ganon as trustworthy. StarCraft The Judge, Valerie, Adventure Fredbear, H0pele$soul, Ganon and Adventure Purple Guy are assigned to help Undyne and the others find the missing artifacts that the Shadow Demon stole. Before they enter the Champions Headquarters, however, they are kidnapped by the Shadow Demon and kept in the Somniverse. However, they are saved by Tails, Sonic, Bill Cipher and Arkachurus ThunderHammer. Relationships Adventure Fredbear The Judge and Fredbear have had a good relationship ever since they first met in the World Between Worlds years ago. CDi Ganon The Judge sees Ganon as trustworthy, knowing that he'll do the right thing by guarding the Dimensionomicom. Valerie Being the Judge's sibling, Valerie and the Judge share a brotherly bond. Trivia *TBA Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters Category:SBR Category:Felines Category:Male Category:Omniscient Category:Mammalia Category:Bookwielder Category:Player Characters Category:OFF